


I Forgot Me

by Thebumblerontumblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebumblerontumblr/pseuds/Thebumblerontumblr
Summary: A girl has lost her memory, but thank god she was saved because girls can not save themselves, that is unless she was created for such a purpose. Here is Odessa, found by Thor and put into the care of the Avengers (against some peoples thoughts and wishes). It was not expected that this tiny thing could create such chaos.Will there be fighting? Of course.How about love? Like maybe.Death? Fuck yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written by two characters, please keep in mind if there are any inconsistencies.

Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. Is this thing on??


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odessa is found by our favorite lighting God, Thor.

When he landed on earth, it was not where he expected. He had told Heimdallr to set a course for him straight to his brother, why would he not do as asked of him? Either way, 

Something went wrong. What surrounded him was nothing but trees while it was the dead of night. The trees tall and large but there was a cave just behind the small forest that Thor found while wandering, trying to gage his surroundings. Maybe Loki was here, waiting for Thor to turn his back. That is something his brother would do. "Loki!" He screamed.Nothing but his echo made its way to his ears. He went towards the cave, maybe Loki was in there waiting to attack him. In the cave it was darker than it was outside, because the moon light was unable to breach the insides. The air was drenched with the smell of pine and felt freezing cold. "Brother, let us return home." He spoke as he stood in the doorway of the cave. "Brother. I know you are upset." He went to continue but he heard a moan of a woman. "Hello?" He questioned. Why would Loki transform himself into a female at this current moment? There was no answer to his question, but only another moan.

He charged forward into the cave looking for the woman. As he looked he kept shouting, "Where are you?" He bellowed, but there was yet again no answer. Eventually, there was light. It was given by a single torch on the right side of the gave. Thor retrieved the torch and continued to walk, until he found the women. 

She was laying in a mound of dirt. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and it looked as though she was having a seizure. Thor quickly tipped the woman onto her side to let foam out of her mouth. He was taught to do this by Jane. When the seizure subsided, her eyes glowed a bright blue before she shut them and went into a sleep like state. The torch allowed for Thor to further examine the woman. She had long hair, a dark colour. It was hard to tell if it was just a dark brown or pitch black because the torch gave off limited light, but this did not matter at the moment. Thor had to find his brother. He picked up the woman and threw her over his shoulder. She wore black pants, and a white shirt, no shoes which meant he had to make sure to not let her feet touch the ground in cause there was glass. 

When he exited the cave, he abandoned the torch and made sure he had a good grip on mijinor. He looked up to see a quinjet, his brother had to be there. His anger fuled the thunder and lighting in the night. Spinning his hammer to allow him to fly, the air from it rustled the leaves on the trees and sent rocks from inside the cave further back. 

He jumped onto the top of the Quinjet as soon as it close to being infront of him. The door was opened and he landed, walked in, and gently set the woman on the floor, then turned to his brother, grabbing him, and jumping out the door. Everyone followed with several questions except Nat, who stayed behind to make sure the girl Thor had left on the floor was okay. She tried to wake up the girl a couple times but was unsuccessful. "Hey sweetie, can you wake up for me?" Natasha's voice was soft and endearing. Nothing worked until she got a cloth wet and washed her face. She woke, fear painted in her face. 

Eyes wide, her breath become faster, as she shot up looking at her surroundings. Where was she? Who was she? Natasha held her face and looked into the eyes of the woman. "It's okay, you're okay." "Where am I?" The women demanded. "You are on a quinjet, my name is Natasha Romanoff." She responded. This seemed to calm down the woman, just the ability to know at least one person in her presence. As she examined Natasha, she saw her light eyes and short red hair, where as her hair was a dark brown and full of waves. "What is you name?" Natasha asked in turn. "It's...It's....I don't know," There was a long pause of her thinking, "O..Odessa? I think." Nat bit her lip, how was she going to help her if she did not know her own name. What else had she forgotten? Nat assured her that once they landed, they would try to find her family. She was able to get the woman to lay down on a small bed of blankets she made into a nest like area for her to lay in, as the stranger did not like, or understand the seats of the quinjet. "By the way, what is a quinjet?" Odessa asked. "Its a plane, sort of." Odessa's brows furrowed. A plane? What is a plane? Nat read the confusion and decided that it would be best to not explain right that second. The woman went into a deep dreamless sleep and was awoken by Steve. 

"HOLY SHIT!" she jumped, the life might as well have been scared out of her from the scare she had just received. Her screaming scared almost everyone on the plane and it made Thor chuckle. The sound of his laugh drew her attention to the god and his brother next to him. More people were surrounding her which made her feel a bit anxious and embarrassed, since she was the only one on the floor. When Nat heard her voice, she gave Tony the controls and went to make sure Odessa was fine, and introduce her to everyone else on the jet. "I'm sorry miss, I just wanted to tell you that you may want to get into a seat, it's going to be a hard landing." Odessa smiled back, and tried to calm herself, which was easier to do when she saw Nat come round the corner. "No you're fine. I'm just..jumpy." She pushed the blankets off of herself and gave them to Nat who shoved them back from where they came from. There was a seat next to Steve that she took, and he showed her how to buckle herself in. 

"So what were you doing in that cave?" Loki demanded. Thor had told everyone about where he found the girl. She wore black pants that were dusty, and her shirt was white covered with dust as well. Her hair was down but it was also a mess. It was clear she was out in nature, although she had no shoes. "I don't remember. I am not even sure that my name is my name." Loki took a breath and laid his head back on the wall. "Whats his deal?" Odessa whispered to Steve. "He killed 80 people." He whispered back and Odessa was at a loss for words. Besides his crime of murder that puzzled her, his clothing style was also weird. Everyone around her was dressed completely different than she was. She could not help but wonder who these people were the entire ride. 

The landing was bumpy, like Steve said it would be. Nat took her to medical and waited with her for tests to be run. Most of them went by fast, x-rays were done, a physical, and her height was taken, she was 5'8". A nurse told her she was taller than average which knowing made her somewhat happy for no particular reason. But blood work did not go over too well. She was told to lay back and look at the ceiling, but when she saw the needle out of her pariffial vision, instinct took over. She jumped off the bed and put the needle into the arm of the nurse. Tony was walking down that same hallway to the conference room when he heard a man call for help. He ran towards the cry and called for everyone to come where he was. 

When he arrived to the room Odessa was in, he saw the girl backed up in the corner. Hands on her cheeks, eyes wide and breathing fast. Tears were escaping her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. "What happened?" Tony demanded. The girl blurred him out and only focused on the people laying on the floor around her. They were not dead but she did give them a beating. It was a total of seven people, two of which were security guards and one was a SHIELD agent herself. The nurse that had the needle stabbed in her side was able to pull it out of her flesh before Odessa injected the air into her blood, which would have killed her. The three nurses tried to put her down with drugs but their plans were failed when Odessa turned them on themselves. 

The only thing she was able to mutter was "I'm sorry." Over and over in a continual loop. Nat and Steve were the first to get there, followed by Thor and Bruce who was going to run test on her himself. A consensus was reached to put her in a cell until they could figure out who she was, but that would take a while since they had Loki on their hands as well. Steve and Nat especially did not like this decision, but they had larger ordeals to deal with. When Tony calmed the girl down she was able to explain what happened. She said that it was just reflect and she never wanted to do any harm. The needle had struck a nerve with her that was not too pleasant. Tony told her what they had thought of and Odessa was not fond of the idea, but after seeing what she was capable of doing she did not argue too much. "We don't exactly have prison cells on here. Where is she going to go?" That was Steve's first thought. There was an extra cell next to Loki but that all together did not sound as though it was a good idea. 

When his concern was brought up, everyone agreed. "Where else could she be placed?" Thor asked. They could lock her in a room, but that sounded worst than an actual cell. "Just put me in the stupid cell." She yelled from across the room. Everyone was shocked she could hear them since they were whispering. "It's safer that way. If you're so worried about Loki or whatever his name is then you can always pull me out." She was not wrong, worst case they move her to a room by herself. 

Within the hour she was going to be moved there. Nat ensured she would receive a bed and clothes from her own closet, along with books to keep her company. She was not sure if she could read but worst case she could try and teach herself. She thought of giving her a phone but with how she was reacting to half of the technology that was around her, that would not help. 

It was dinner for Loki when they had brought in Odessa. Before she was put in the cell she had her first, "cheeseburger", which was quite delicious. Steve and Nat walked her in while Tony waited outside. Thor went int to tell his brother to leave her alone, but he only received snide remarks. "Please Loki, this girl is confused, do not make it worst." Thor pleaded. "It depends on how I am treated brother." Thor wanted to teach Loki a lesson but now was not the time and place. "If he annoys you, feel free to do the same back." Thor whispered to Odessa as he went out the door. 

Before Nat closed the glass door to the cell, she beckoned for Odessa to give her a hug. Steve told her to be safe and if she ever wanted out to just tell him, since he would've coming every morning to give Loki his meal. "Thank you." Was all Odessa could say. They had been so kind and in return she had battered people. 

When the door was locked and the key turned, Nat had to walk away fast as to ensure she did not think too hard about the situation. As soon as the door that lead to the makeshift prison was closed, Loki spoke, "Let's have a little fun."


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

* * *

"Games?" Questioned she, "what kind of games?"

"Nothing too difficult for your feble mind to handle, question and answer really." The prisoner replied. He went to the side of the glass that their cells shared and sat on the ground in front of her. Odessa had a bag of books and a few other things that she set down on her small pullout bed given to her and went and sat on the floor infront of Loki. "I will play. But know that I may lack some answers for your questions."

"Fair enough." It wasn't until she sat infront of him that she noticed his Raven hair and beautiful eyes. "What were you doing in that cave Thor had found you in?" Odessa sighed. She had been asked this question several times that day and each ask did not produce an answer. The only thing it did was fuel her anger and frustration. "I do not know." She puffed."No need to become frustrated, I just want to know more about you, that is all. Now your turn." Since he had went forth a touchy subject, Odessa would do the same. "Why did you kill 80 people?" She really stretched that 80 count. Let it dance a performance through the air. "Well I think that this is the conclusion of our game!" He announced and stood, Turing fastest and walking even faster to the other side of the cell. "Oh so you can ask what ever and expect a response but I can not do the same?" She stood and held her fists tight.

Loki sighed, this midgardian was annoying. She seemed so interesting at first but now he tried to convince himself she was less than dirt. He did not answer but simply looked at the celing. The lights that shown down on him were blinding if he looked for too long but he was able to look past them and focus on the wireing and pipes. Odessa was annoyed, and in turn went to lay on her bed. She moved the bag and fluffed a pillow the best she could and laid down and fell asleep not too long after.

The next morning came and Steve had brought breakfast like he had promised. "We didn't know what you liked so here's some eggs and bacon. I hope the toast isn't too bad, I made it myself." He smiled. Odessa did not know what she liked either and gave Steve a hug for the kind gesture. He also gave her a cup of orange juice which was pretty tasty. "You get eggs and bacon, and I get some sort of...slop." He was referring to the tan grey mixture in his bowl, which indeed looked disgusting. "I did not kill people." She spoke in between bites and sips of orange juice. "I was just doing it for..nevermind." He tried to defend himself but decided it best to leave the subject alone. He lips pursed and brows furrowed as he sat to the right of his cell looking at Odessa eat away with her food.

When she was finished, she discovered that she was not too fond of the crispy parts of the bacon, but it was not too horrible. She put her plate near the door went back to her bed. There was silence for a while until Odessa gathered her pride to talk to Loki. "What do people do when there is nothing to do?" She asked. Loki was a bit taken back by her inquiry. "They talk, dance I guess, but there is no music. Draw, read-which is something I like to do myself-" "Can you teach me?" She cut him off. She had these books which she tried to decipher but she was not able to do so. The pages were filled with words but she could not even began to understand. "Teach you what?" So far they had been nothing but an annoyance to one another. Why would Odessa want him to teach her anything? "To read of course." She pulled out the stack of books from the bag. There were also pieces of paper and pens and pencils, a puzzle and a few snack bars. "I see you are confused. Look, you may be rude and you have also been nothing but an ass to me but I should at least give you the benefit of the doubt. You seem as though you were are some how deep inside, are a nice person. Despite killing people." She had thought this through that morning. He was rude but it seemed as though it was mainly a front for something. "On one condition will I comply with your request to teach you how to read." Odessa's eyes lit up as she looked at the god, eyes locked. She shook her head really fast and smiled. "You will figure out a way to get me some better food." His request was small and quite...cute. She could simply ask steve to give Loki a few of the candy bars that were in her bag the next morning. Odessa went to the side that both of their cells shared and her bag full of stuff. The first thing that Loki instructed her to do was to write her alphabet. It took her a while to feel comfortable with the pencil, but after she got used to holding it, it was not too bad. Her handwriting resembled that of a drunk 4 year old but over time she would refine it. Days passed and Nat came in one day, gave "hellos" and to talk to Loki, unfortunately, Odessa was asleep so she decided to give her greetings after she had woken up. Instead, she spoke to Loki. Odessa woke to Nat leaving room that held their cells, "Loki." She mumbled as she looked over, sleep still in her eyes. As she looked over at her cell friend, he looked pissed. "What is wrong?" She asked. "You stupid midgards." He spat and hit his fist on the glass. Odessa stood and wiped her eyes, she could tell that the tone in his voice was not pleasant and it brought fear to her. She tried to ask what was wrong once more but he was rude once more, "Don't even start to ask, i know you do not care for my well-being. You think you can trick and play me. Don't even start you stupid girl, by god you could not even write. You are worthless. More worthless than the dirt on my boot, I cannot wait to leave this cell so I can kill you slowly, and watch as you gasp for air as I choke the life out of you." Odessa was fearful, but with this threat on her life she refused to give in and show her terror by asking to leave her cell. Oh no she would not do that, she was going to stay become worst than him. "Oh you think you are so special? You are nothing more than a teenager acting out and big brother Thor was sent to deal with his kid sibling. You think that because you strike fear in some then you posses power but no..no, no, no that is were you are wrong. You rule with what you feel, and you feel fear. Just because you were born noble that doesn't make you so. You were left because you were small and weak and you are nothing more right this second." If the glass did not separate the two one would have been killed. They were toe to toe at the glass and neither planned to break their eye contact but it was forced when Odessa laughed. She laughed hard enough to hit the ground and the Asgardian asked what she found to be so hilarious. She tried to explain through her giggles, but it was too hard. "It's just, you think I fear death. I haven't been awaken enough to find what I fear."


End file.
